Video systems contain many different types of devices which may receive, process, store, or transmit video in different formats. These devices may be cameras, recorders, viewing devices, storage devices, transmission devices, coder-decoders (codecs), encoders, or other devices. These different devices may use different video formats due to hardware limitations, software limitations, bandwidth requirements, storage limitations, interface requirements, or for other reasons. Many different video formats are possible. As a result, video may be transmitted or stored in multiple different formats within a single video system. Each video format that is generated requires the resources of a codec or encoder to generate an instance of the video in each format.